


Destiel Song Drabbles Challenge - Part 3

by JenSpinner



Series: Destiel Port Song Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Merman Castiel, Near Death Experiences, Rich Castiel (Supernatural), Sex Worker Dean Winchester, Suicidal Castiel (Supernatural), Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Song # 60Song Title - For your EntertainmentBy Song Artist - Adam Lamberthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F2hqlV8-N8&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa&index=5





	1. For your Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 60
> 
> Song Title - For your Entertainment  
> By Song Artist - Adam Lambert 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F2hqlV8-N8&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa&index=5

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you more than you can handle..." Castiel's blue eyes shined as he looked at the young man before him "What's your name?"

"Dean, Sir." 

"How old are you Dean?" Asked Castiel as his eyes flew over Dean's body. 

"Fifteen Sir," 

"No, no no... that's what they have told you to say... How old are you really?"

Dean glanced at the door, he could get into trouble if he told this man the truth and he exposed him for it... 

"It's alright Dean," Said Castiel softly standing up from his leather chair and taking a step toward to Dean "You can tell me the truth"

"I'm nineteen Sir," Dean said deciding to trust the man. 

"Good," Said Castiel reaching out a hand and touching the side of Dean's face "I don't touch underage boys"

Dean's eyes closed as Castiel's hand held his cheek gently. Castiel smiled, this man was beautiful, far too beautiful for a place like this. 

"Dean," Said Castiel, Dean opened his eyes again and looked at him, Castiel moved forward and kissed Dean's cheek lightly, before whispering into his ear, "I find you very beautiful, I would very much like you to be mine... Turn around" 

Dean obeyed turning around to face away from the man, he was shaking slightly as Castiel traced his hands down the bare skin of Dean's back, stopping just above the golden hot pants for a moment before firmly gripping Dean's ass between his hands. Dean flinched slightly as Castiel groaned into his neck, he pressed himself against Dean's front, his erection pressing against the curve of his ass. 

"Is this okay?" Asked Castiel 

"I'm here for your entertainment, you can do whatever you like to me," Said Dean his voice shaking 

"I would like to bend you over and fuck you against the wall... Would that be alright?" 

"I'm yours for the time you have paid for me," Dean said repeating "Yours to do whatever you like with" 

Castiel's hands reached around Dean's waist, touching his skin, groaning softly at the feel of those firm muscles. His hand dipped below the waistband of Dean's hot pants and gripped his cock. Castiel was pleased that Dean was half hard... 

"Do you find me attractive, Dean?"

"Yes," Answered Dean truthfully

Castiel started to stroke Dean's cock as he whispered "What would you say... If I offered to take you away from this place, I would pay you twice what you make here, I would look after you and your family and you would belong to me..." 

Dean's eyes had closed at the feel of the man's hands on him. He gasped as Castiel gripped him a little tighter. 

"What would you say, Dean?" 

"I'd say yes," 

"Good, that's good, because I want you to be mine. I don't want anyone else touching you, you're too beautiful to be pawed at by different men all the time... I don't want to share" Castiel jacked Dean a little harder, pressing his front against his ass again so Dean could feel how much the man wanted him. 

"I'd fuck you roughly, would you like that? I'd make it hurt so good Dean. You'd never want another man's cock inside you again. Only me" 

"Fuck..." Dean whispered through his panting. 

Castiel leaned his head over Dean's shoulder and scrapped his teeth along Dean's neck "I'd fuck you, I'd come inside you, I'd mark you up so everyone would know... You belong to me" 

Dean's orgasm hit him hard, his whole body jerked forward as he squirted his come into the man's hands "Fuck, yes. Yes I want that" He gasped. Castiel smiled, still hard in his own pants, but he could wait... Dean would be worth it. 

 


	2. Devils Don't Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song #50
> 
> Song Title - Devils Don't Fly  
> By Song Artist - Natalia Kills
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrFqGoBSBzM&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa&index=4

"I'm fine," Said Castiel waving off Sam's concern. He turned and walked away, toward the room the Winchester's had told him was his own... Was it still? Did he still belong here...  

Dean's words rang out in his mind, stabbing at his heart like knives _'You're dead to me'_

Castiel enters 'his' room. Unsure of everything, himself, Jack, Dean... Yes, he'd kept Jacks condition to himself. But he'd done it to try and keep Dean and Sam from worrying, much like his deal with The Empty, he had only wanted to protect them. He sat on his bed and stared into his hands as though the answer might appear before him but nothing happened. No answer came, for there was none. Jack was missing, Dean was out drinking his feelings, Mary was lay on her own bed, alive but gone... He'd tried to heal her, he'd tried a dozen times. But nothing he'd done had, had any effect.

He was useless. 

_'You're dead to me'_

Castiel hears those words on repeat, he sees the look in Dean's eyes when he says them, the betrayal, the hurt... 

Castiel can't bear it. He pulls a bottle of whiskey from his cupboard, he'd started keeping a supplying for when Dean ran out, always on hand with a fresh bottle for the hunter after a stressful day. He opens the bottle and drinks. The more he drinks, the more the volume on Dean's words in his head turns down. 

He carries on, two bottles down and still drinking, he can feel it now, it takes longer with him being an angel, but he can feel it. There is no answer to fix Jack, no answer to fix Mary... No way to fix what's been broken between himself and Dean. It hurts. It hurts more than anything has any right to hurt, like his heart... It isn't breaking, it's melting to nothing inside him. Burning away with the flames of each and every mistake he has made... 

He picks up a pen, a note pad and begins... 

'Dear Dean' 

Just because I fight doesn't mean that I never learned how to love. I did. I love Jack, Sam, Mary... You. It's not the same. I feel things for you that... Well, what does it matter now? Because once again I have failed you. I failed you all. I can only express how deeply sorry I am, for I have no answers. Each and every time I try, I seem to always get it wrong. More reasons to escape it all, it may not be the answer but I can't carry on, my mistakes hurt you, they hurt my family... I won't allow it. Angels were never meant to fall, from heaven to humanity... Emotions are too strong to contain and the pain is like poison inside me. But I tried Dean... I really did try.'

Castiel puts the pad down on his desk, he downs the last of his third bottle and he places it beside the bed. He brings out his angel blade, a tear falls from his eye as he thinks about his deal with the empty... He knows where he is going, to a place with no Dean, with no family... With nothing. 

He closes his eyes, holding the angel blade to his chest. He thinks of Dean's face... 

His bedroom door opens, his eyes flick open to Dean. Standing in his doorway, staring at him with a horrified expression on his face and holding his hands up toward Castiel in a sign of surrender... 

"Don't Cas..."


	3. Accidentally in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 17
> 
> Song Title - Accidentally in Love  
> By Song Artist - Counting Crows 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22bK0C2obFc&list=PLlLEPGKqcqBU87cE4f3qUgYKUfIpU84Kw&index=18&t=0s
> 
>  
> 
> (Inspired in part by a scene from Friends)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq-mp47qIeo

Dean laughs "Yeah, right Sam. Ok" He says the okay long and drawn and definitely sarcastic. 

Sam shakes his head, "Oh come on, Dean, admit it already. You're totally in love with Cas" 

"Dude... I'm not gay" Says Dean holding his hands up. 

"No, you're not. Even God's lost count of how many girls you've been with... You're bi-sexual" Says Sam desperately. He is just so-fucking-done, the eye sex, the tense moments when Castiel puts a hand on Dean's arm or touches him in any way. If his brother was going to continue to refuse to see what was blatantly obvious to every other single person... The Sam would pull him out of the closet kicking and scream, for Dean's own good - nay, for the good of mankind. 

"Yeah right," Says Dean pulling a face

"Doctor sexy... Patrick Swayze... Cas!!? Hello? Are you really that far in the damn closet?"

Dean frowns at Sam and is about to argue again when Sam holds up a hand stopping him... "Think about it, seriously... How do you feel about Cas?" 

Dean's face scrunches together as he thinks about his friend... Well, it's Cas... Obviously, the guys adorable, funny, even though he messes up on a cosmic scale he always tries... He has a good heart, great hair, ocean blue eyes, a smile that would melt the polar ice cap, strong muscular... Wait. 

Dean frowned. 

Sam smiled. 

"Son of a bitch..." Whispered Dean, looking around at his brother. To Sam, his face was comical. Eyes so wide you could see white all around the iris, face pale, lips parted in surprise at discovering this thing - about himself - that's been true for years. "Son of a bitch," Says Dean louder "Well, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Sam raises his eyebrows "I thought you knew..." He waves a hand around "Everyone else knows"

If possible Dean's face pales further "Everyone?" 

"Well, yeah... Garth, Jody, Donna... Mom..." 

"Mom knows..." Whispered Dean looking freaked out, he looks back up at Sam "Does Cas know????" 

"Oh, no... Cas doesn't know anything." Sam smile's "but this is great right, when he gets back you can finally make your move and ask him out... I mean, he already knows all about the Supernatural" Sam laughs "So that's all taken care of" He turns around to face Dean again and rushes forward as Dean starts hyperventilating. 

"Son..." Gasp "of" gasp "a" gasp "bitch!"

***

 

Three days later, Castiel returns to the bunker. 

 

"So... Sam thinks I might be in love with you" Says Dean looking side-ways at Castiel 

Castiel frowns. Straightening up and turning to look at Dean "And what do you think..." He says with a cute tilt to his head and curious narrowed eyes. 

"I reckon maybe he's on to something there"  Smiles Dean turning to face Castiel...

 

Queue the eye fucking stare and fade to black... 


	4. Don't Let Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song #10
> 
> Song Title - Don't Let Me Down  
> By Song Artist - The Chainsmokers ft. Daya Lyrics
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-gSWc7TlRA&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa&index=2

It was stupid, so reckless and it was only now with the harsh salty spray of the sea scrapping at his feet that Dean realized just how stupid he'd been... Why on earth had he done this? He glanced down as he felt the rock beneath his foot crumble slightly, it was going to give way and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. 

He felt that awful flip in his gut, fear gripping through him as he tumbled down from the cliff's edge into the thundering waves below. Hitting the freezing sea felt like being dunked into a bath of ice. Dean was a strong swimmer but he knew he was no match for the powerful waves that were throwing him around like a rag doll. He tried to hold his breath, tried to fight his way to the surface through the bubbles and seaweed. Everything hurt as he struck the edge of the cliff the first time, he felt his ankle break, trying to scream out in pain just caused water to rush into his mouth, the panic was setting in as he realized... This was it. This was how he was going to die. 

That's when he heard it, a wailing singing, coming through the water and reaching his ears. The song - if that's what you call it - sounded harsh on his ears, like screaming. Something whipped past him in the sea, his body spun with it. Was it a shark? Fuck... His vision was blurring as he began to drown, he didn't want to be eaten, but at least it would be quick he figured... 

He knew he was losing his mind, because what he saw swimming toward him... was no shark... But a man. A man, with the tail of a fish? He must have been hallucinating.

The merman swam right up to him and held him steady in the water, its tail beating steadily holding them still. The most intense blue eyes Dean had ever seen were looking at him, curiously and then, the merman leaned in. Dean's eyes widened as the merman brought his lips up to Dean's. The merman blew cool clean air into Dean's mouth, it rushed through him, so nicely. Awakening his senses. 

Coming back to himself slightly, Dean looked back at the merman. The merman was tugging at Dean's shirt now, pulling the clothing from him, once he had the shirt free from Dean, he gave Dean more air, breathing into his mouth again. Before clawing through Dean's pants. He pulled off Dean's shoes too... Letting them fall away. 

The last thing Dean remembers before passing out... Was the merman sinking his teeth into the meat of Dean's leg... and an unbearable pain ripping through him as scales begin to cover his legs, which closed together into one long appendage. 

"You'll live" Came a sing-song voice... 

 

And then, all was black. 


	5. Three Doors Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song #30
> 
> Song Title - 3 doors down  
> By Song Artist - kryptonite (lyrics)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tpl6ncyxLGw&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa&index=3

"Castiel never complains." He heard Dean say to his brother after Sam had scorned him once again for treating the angel poorly. 

 

*

_'Castiel never complains'_ He hears Dean's words in his head, tumbling round and round. 'Should he complain? Should he tell Dean each and every time he hurts him or makes him feel useless... Should he confess that it stings more coming from him than any other living soul because it's his opinion of him that matters the most...'

Clenching his jaw, Castiel decides. He takes thunderous steps, walking the three doors down to Dean's room. His stony face causes Dean and Sam to frown at him slightly. 

Castiel straightens to his fullest height and glares down at Dean "I never complain, Dean, because you do enough of that for all of us. I never complain because I know I have made mistakes in the past that you and Sam had every right to be angry about. I never complain because it would mean evaluating the insults you slur at me and frankly, I would rather not think about them" 

Dean shifted guiltily "Cas...Look, man. I'm sorry..." 

"I never complain, even when you screw up. When you go cruising around with the King of Hell. When you give yourself the Mark of Cain... When you do any of the number of stupid and reckless things YOU have done. I do not complain, because you are my friend... and I trust you. I have faith in you..."

Sam was edging slowly out of the room - unnoticed - as Castiel raged on at Dean. He slipped past Castiel and through the door, closing it quietly behind him. 

"You spend most of your time, pointing out my flaws, my weaknesses..." Castiel sighs sadly "I never complain, because I would rather hear your voice, insulting me... That not hear your voice at all" 

Dean's eyes were wide as he stared up at Castiel from where he sat on the edge of his bed "I'm sorry" He said more firmly. He stood up, meeting Castiel's eyes "The truth is, I try to..." He paused looking sheepish. 

"Try to... what?" Pressed Castiel "Make me feel as though you'd rather I not be here?" 

Dean looked shocked "No, no. Not that... I want you here Cas..." He takes a step forward "I have been trying to... eh... I don't know what to do about how I feel about... I haven't... I like you. Okay? Fuck. Like, like you like you... And I bitch at you so much because I have no idea what to do about it, how to feel about it... I try to stomp it down, hide it... Because, I know there is no way that you would ever want... me." 

Castiel's eyes glisten as he stares at Dean, silently waiting for him to look at him again before he responds. When Dean does finally look up, slightly pale and nervous looking Castiel smiles... 

"But I do"  


End file.
